


Sightless in a Savage Land (The HBO Version)

by Justanothertrashaccount



Series: Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Desk Sex, Emotional, Episode: s22e04 Sightless in a Savage Land, F/M, First Time, Hate Sex, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothertrashaccount/pseuds/Justanothertrashaccount
Summary: When Olivia and Barba talk in her office, their conversation takes a frustrating turn. After they both take some verbal blows and express their frustrations, Rafael makes a bold move. The pair end up releasing their anger and frustration and love in... a more pleasurable way. Involving her desk. This will be edited for improvements soon.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Sightless in a Savage Land (The HBO Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute trash writing according to my standards so I’m going to have to go back in a couple of days and fix it.

**Hi Hi! Could I request a fix it prompt with Barson Season 22 EP4 sightless in a savage land when they are arguing in the office and like spice it up with an angry fuck scene. Lol hope you can do it, I appreciate it a bunches thanxx ✨  
**

**\- Liviis**

* * *

Chief Gabriel exited the office with an admonishing look, the door slamming behind him as if to punctuate his warning. The pair watched as he shut the door, not entirely eager to begin their "reminiscing" in light of recent events.

Barba turned to Olivia, his snarky remark an attempt to fracture the giant wall that she was building between them. "He's a lot of fun. Gets right to the point."

Olivia wasn't having that. "Always, and so will I." Her exterior shell was trying its best to conceal the hurt she was feeling, the betrayal from three years prior, but it only caused her words to be dripping with venom. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You asked me to defend Davis."

"A hypothetical. And, by the way, I didn't even know that you took the case until Garland called me."

"I went to see Carisi, he pointed out that we couldn't even discuss the case if I wasn't representing Davis and –", Barba waved his hands in defense of his position, "things moved quickly. How did Garland find out?"

"The DA's office must have called him!"

"I have no intention of disrespecting Carisi," he was interrupted by an unimpressed scoff, "But Mickey deserves a defense. Isn't that why you came to me?"

"I wanted you to cut him a deal!" She rose, frustrated and inwardly hurt. "Listen. As the Chief said, we cannot send a message that it is okay to take the law into your own hands." The frustrated woman sat down in the chair next to him, facing him. Her former best friend. A man she used to trust.

"Well, that's Carisi's case to make. Luckily, I don't work for the DA. I don't need to worry about sending messages. I just –"

"Clearly."

The outwardly confident lawyer, who used increasing amounts of sarcastic remarks to cover his own anxieties, paused with shock.

The experienced lawyer regrouped quickly, however. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Olivia huffed in frustration but relented. She knew that her remark came from a place of hurt, but that it shouldn't interfere with her ability to work the case. So, she chose to concede. "Nothing."

Barba, on the other hand, wasn't going to let this go easily. He was curious, but also wanted to use this as a gateway to explore deeper into their current dynamic. He, too, needed to have closure. An understanding of their relationship. "Tell me." His voice was challenging – he expected an equal amount of resistance – but was only met by Olivia's silence.

She leaned back in the chair and looked anywhere other than his eyes.

Words tumbled from her lips before she had any chance to stop her impulsivity. "You didn't seem to care about sending messages when you left me on those steps. Alone." Her eyes only focused on the throw pillows across the room, they refused to look at the listening man. "You said nice things but... it wasn't enough. You just left. You facetimed and you called, but you never visited. Never tried to fix our relationship."

"Olivia... I..." The pang of shame resonated deep within his chest and interrupted his speech. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave? To move on to a life without my best friend? It was hard on the both of us but I needed that break, Liv. A clean one."

When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet but firm. Ashamed but confrontational. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have everyone leave you?" The tears finally started to flow down her cheeks slowly. "To have everyone else in this office have a significant other except me? Someone that cares? That bothers? I have Fin and I have Noah, but those are the only people that have consistently stood by me for years... and I'm starting to think..." Her words were now becoming warped with emotion. "that it's my fault. That my mother was right about me... that I..."

"She wasn't right about you. She never was."

"Really?" Olivia swung her hand around in a startlingly aggravated tone, motioning to the inside of her office. The usually calm voice began to spiral dangerously. "Because here I am. No husband in sight and my best friends keep on abandoning me and Fin has somebody else to take care of and Carisi snaps at me now and I'm older than every other mother at Noah's school and –"

"Liv..." Rafael moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, dropping it slowly down her arm until he reached to take her hand in his. "Stop."

She looked at him expectantly, tears welling in her eyes, so he continued. "You are so much to so many people, and it amazes me that you don't see it. If I could fix it – if I could resolve your anger and your hurt, do it all over again – I would."

"I am angry. Frustrated, really." She huffed and leaned back into the seat, her hand going to up to her forehead. "I know I shouldn't be. I know that you had to walk away. But you could have come back to visit, could've called more, could've gone out for that dinner you promised..."

"I know." He squeezed her manicured hand and motioned for her to look him in the eye. To feel the intimacy of this groundbreaking conversation. "I regret my decision every day when I go to a job that doesn't involve you. When I go to the coffee shop and occasionally order two by mistake. When I find something that reminds me of you in a store and get to the check-out before realizing I won't be there to give it to you..."

Olivia sat back up, intently listening, breaking their grasp as she used her hand to wipe the final tears out of her eyes. She appreciated, and was taken aback, by his sincere words, but it wasn't enough to banish her pain. "I... me too. But I'm still upset. You didn't tell me that you were going to defend him just like how you never maintained steady contact while you went on your little trip of self-discovery. I had to hear it from Chief Gabriel!"

"I'm doing my job!"

"Being a defense attorney for a murderer isn't and wasn't your job!"

"He murdered a rapist. His daughter's rapist!" Barba was leaning closer now. "What the hell would you do if Noah was the one who was raped by that piece of shit?" His challenging tone evaporated when he met her eyes.

Nope, nope, nope. He fully comprehended his mistake almost instantly.

Olivia tried to never imagine what she would do in those positions, because even the hypothetical situations scared this protective mother to her core. "Do _not_ bring Noah into this fucking mess, Rafael! Don't you dare speak about the boy you haven't seen in three years, or my own judgements for that matter!" Her voice was ineffably irate.

He tried to listen to the rest of her sentences, but he couldn't. He did feel guilt for talking about her son, but that didn't stop his twitching member. That was the first time she had used his first name in... a long time. Too long. The fuzzy feeling in his chest made his entire body warm. He felt himself react to the closeness of Olivia. He could smell her perfume, see the swell of her breasts in his periphery, and imagine what it would be like to touch her. Rafael wanted to engage all of his senses with her. In her. And the mutual vexation – not only at themselves, but at the entire horrid situation – only added fuel to his fiery passion.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia took a deep breath and calmed down. "Good."

Emboldened by lust and their disagreement, the perpetually confident man continued his speech. "I need you to know that even though I don't regret defending him – just let me finish, Liv – I regreted my decision to leave like that every day when I wake up in an empty bed thinking of what could have been..." His newly freed hand rested on her knee and he was met with a look of utter surprise.

Olivia was taken aback by the bold move, but her body betrayed her mind's wish to push him off. Her wish to yell, to continue her cathartic release of all that pent up anger. Instead, she craved his touch. Maybe she could find a release in a more... pleasurable way. Her nerves were on fire as her eyes silently begged his hand to continue closer to her most sensitive flesh.

"When I cancel my dates because I feel like I'm cheating, even though you aren't there." It inched closer and closer up her thigh in a tortuously slow pace and felt her muscles shake the tiniest bit when a warm pang of arousal shot through her midsection.

"When I come home from a long day at work... thinking things..." He felt her shiver when his strong hand changed course and cupped the outside swell of her hips, then carved its way back down to her mid-thigh again. "imagining them..."

Olivia suddenly laid her own hand over his, stopping his movements but not removing his digits. "I need you to know that I don't support your case. Or you, right now."

He redonned his courtroom demeanor in a matter of seconds, his grip on her thigh tightening as he spoke. "I'm walking a fine line by defending Mickey, but I'm not doing anything wrong and you know it!"

"The Chief told you already! You could set a dangerous precedent, Rafael. And don't you dare forget that I'm still angry at frustrated at you for not telling me!"

Rafael, after momentarily calculating his chances, sat up and put his other hand on the back of Liv's chair to support him as he dived in to capture her lips. It was sudden and unexpected, but Olivia took it in stride as she tasted his coffee-flavored lips underneath his scruffy beard. She put both of her own hands to frame his face and pull him closer as their tongues furiously fought against one another. Her legs instinctively opened farther, pushing against the armrests of the chair, as his hand pushed farther up the insides of her leg than ever before. He was mere inches from her red-hot center.

Rafael and Olivia finally broke apart to breathe. His panting didn't stop him from continue his cockiness.

"I get it. I know you're frustrated." His face moved closer to her own, their noses almost touching, while his left hand finally made contact with her covered core in one slow swipe until she involuntarily bucked when he reached her engorged clit. "But in what sense?"

It was largely sexual and they both knew it. The previous years of standing close to whisper in the courtroom, pure workplace touches accompanied by filthily impure thoughts, and late-night paperwork "parties" were finally pushing the water over the walls of the dam. She finally caved. "Take me if you want me, Rafa."

And God, did he want her. Rafael's member strained – almost painfully – against his tented pants as he stood over the most beautiful woman he knows. The thought that he would also soon know her in the biblical sense was all incentive he needed to throw caution to the wind.

Olivia, tired of being trapped under him, pushed him off gently and rose to her feet while she used her nimble hands to cup his large member and squeezed him gently. Rafael's hips bucked involuntarily into her manicured nails as her other hand took hold of his tie.

She gently led him by it, careful not to choke him, until he stood behind his desk with her supple ass pressed against the wood.

He lifted her onto the surface with little gentleness and stood between her invitingly open legs and kneaded both of her breasts in his palms while she removed her belt. The soft mounds were larger than he had remembered, but that certainly wasn't an issue. She finally rid herself of the belt and the offending leather soon found itself clinking to the floor.

"One thing, Counselor..." Olivia raked her point finer down his entire chest, stopping to flick one of his nipples, and teased his waistline. "I'm going to need a proper fucking after what you've done and unfortunately", she paused to motion at her spread legs, "this isn't going to do it."

Rafael moved back so she could stand, stunned but about to apologize profusely for his advances. Instead, he was distracted by Olivia's stripping. It wasn't the tantalizing strip tease that he had imagined, but rather a furious and rapid removal of any layers that prevented him from entering her currently vacant walls. The blank pants were pushed down to her knees with some quick rustling, and her modest panties only to just below the curve of her ass.

He almost came when she bent over the desk and he saw her exposed glistening flesh for the first time.

"Are you going to fuck the attitude out of me or not, Rafa?"

The anger, frustration, anxiety, and lust all came to their peak as they invaded his conscious mind. He unceremoniously undid his own belt – and chose not to indulge in his own choking fantasy after remembering her delicate history with men – and similarly lowered his pants.

Olivia, who was looking over her own shoulder as she lay partially prone against some files, was shocked at how quickly he had exposed himself and she felt even more wetness accumulate as she couldn't help but stare at his above average length.

_Maybe that's why he's cocky..._

All intelligible thoughts were cut short when Rafael firmly rubbed her engorged nub with furious purpose. This was not the time to be gentle, or caring, or loving – even though he wanted to show her those aspects later. Now was the time to pound into her flesh like it was the last time he would ever feel her walls around her. Now was the time for this semi-hate-but-also-I-love-you-fuck to make Olivia quake with a groundbreaking orgasm.

Determining that she was ready was easy – some of her juices began to well near her button, in preparation to drip – so Rafael skipped the foreplay. That could wait. Right now, Olivia needed to be full, and for the sex to be fast and hard.

Olivia moaned loudly – neither party remembered to lock the door, much less have enough sense to consider the people outside – when Rafael's impossibly hard member bottomed out on the first stroke without warning. He pushed in and out of Olivia with passion and anger, pummeling her cervix with every ounce of energy he had.

She couldn't control her muscles as she squirmed over the desk, the force of his thrusts even pushing the desk forward bit by bit. Olivia moved and rotated her body, an uncontrollable reflex to take a break from so much pleasure, but Rafael's hands held her hips tightly as he moved her body until it met his thrust for thrust.

"Ohhh fuuuck, Rafa!"

Rafael, largely encouraged by her last moan, was beginning to feel the familiar tightness of his testicles as he continued to pound into her. But he wasn't done yet. He pulled out, much to the chagrin of a wobbling Olivia, and used his fingers to scoop a little of her wetness. Rafael tasted her on his fingers with delicious lust, but decided that he had time to devour her later as his cock throbbed from the lack of contact. So he did it again, this time spreading her juices over her closer hole as if to ask permission.

Usually, Olivia wasn't a fan of talking dirty because it felt fake to her, but this genuine lust clouded every preconceived notion that she thought she possessed about sex. "Put two fingers in while you fuck my pussy, Counselor."

He almost fainted with dizzy desire. He did as he was told and entered one finger into her puckered hole before adding another, a little more forcefully, quickly after that. Unlike some of his male lovers, Olivia didn't have a prostate gland to fiddle with, but she still enjoyed the sensations that his large fingers have her. Especially when it exacerbated every sensation of her other hole.

"Put it in already!"

"Tell me what you want. Ask me for it, Lieu-... Captain." Rafael was usually the dominant one in bed, and nothing made him more incapacitating aroused than Olivia's dirty talk.

Maybe he should have entertained the idea that Olivia often was the dominant one, too. "No way. Fuck the anger out of my pussy or watch me do it myself."

The thought was incredibly tempting but his throbbing cock needed to feel the pressure of her dripping walls. Still keeping his fingers knuckle-deep in her asshole, he resumed his ministrations inside of her now extra-tightened walls. His thrusts were just as hard and fast as before, but he replaced his two digits with his thumb so that he could somewhat grip her backside while his other hand reached down below her legs. He could tell he was close, and there was no way that he would come before Olivia.

The circular motion of his finger on her button made Olivia's hip buck and bounce to the point that Rafael was forced to remove his digit from her ass so that he could semi-successfully attempt to hold her steady while his other hand still furiously entertained her most sensitive pleasure.

A tell-tale warmth began to build in her lower abdomen as her face was laid sideways on today's paperwork. Her hips, with the little amount leeway they had, began to rock and grind into his hand while his thrusts became shorter and more erratic. Rafael was going to ask her to try and open her eyes while her explosive orgasm coursed through every muscle; he instead found himself speechless as his thrusts suddenly came to a halt and emptied many ropes of his fluids deep within her.

They stayed like that, Rafael's still balls-deep against her cervix, while they caught their breaths.

"I'm still right", she choked out in between pants, her speech causing microscopic vibrations to his softening member.

Rafael could only smirk, similarly out of breath and shaken to his core. "Round two already, Captain?"


End file.
